This invention relates generally to a portable humidifier and, more specifically, to a portable humidifier with an improved removable water tank.
Various types of humidifiers are used to provide moisture to indoor air. Included among such humidifiers are ultrasonic humidifiers, steam humidifiers, or vaporizers, and evaporative humidifiers. Many such humidifiers employ a removable water storage tank which can be removed for filling. Typically, a bottom wall of the storage tank is provided with a valve assembly which regulates water flow to maintain a desired water level in a reservoir supplying a humidification device. Such a removable storage tank is disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,210,818 and 5,247,604. The tank is sealed and includes a carrying handle on its top surface while a bottom surface includes an opening to which a cap is attached. When the tank is inverted beneath a spigot and the cap is removed the opening serves as a fill opening. Often the cap includes a valve system which seals the fill opening unless the tank is properly positioned on a humidifier base and the valve is engaged by a valve actuator in the base. The valve acutator opens the valve and allows water to escape from the tank into a reservoir defined by the base. Discharging water is exchanged for air which enters the tank through the same opening. As water flows into the base reservoir, the water level rises until it seals the valve and prevents air from getting into the tank. At this level, which is the normal operating water level for the humidifier, water flow from the tank ceases.
An improved removable humidifier water storage tank is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,616. That storage tank is provided with a carrying handle on each of its top and bottom surfaces to facilitate easier handling during filling operations. In addition, an added lower handle protects a regulator valve from damage and prevents leakage during transport of the storage tank. However, in certain cases handling of this storage tank also can be troublesome.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and provide a humidifier tank which can be more easily handled during transport required for tank filling operations.